Talk:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic
Question - Where does the crest pictured here come from? I ask because the coat of arms is supposed to be two crossed wands that are shooting sparks. Am I wrong about this, are there two coats of arms? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :The copyright statement on the bottom says Warner Bros. (Its really small, but readable.) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::My thoughts on that is we might want to exchange it for a crest that is more in keeping with what the book says the crest looks like. Is there one available perhaps? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::If there are no official pictures of the crest than the movie version is the most "canon" version available. In addition< i would say perhaps if there is a different available add it (as in in addition to) the current picture. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. I personally can't stand the way the movies change things like that from the book, but I agree they should both be featured if possible. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Age of Admission Could someone fit it into the article that Beaxbatons admits students as young as 8 years old? That was the age of Gabrielle Delacour in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), where she can be clearly seen in a school uniform. --Parodist 01:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :That may be conflicting canon, though. In HBP, Fleur criticizes the O.W.L.s testing system in 5th year, saying that Beaxbatons doesn't sit their major tests until 6th year. - Nick O'Demus 10:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It could be the case that Beauxbatons has an affiliated junior school for primary education. This would explain both the age of Gabrielle and the statement regarding sixth-year O.W.L.s. Sings-With-Spirits 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::We know so little about Beauxbatons that it's difficult to know what to add. We know for certain that Beauxbatons sits their major test in their sixth year, but for all we know, their first year could be when they're eight and their sixth when they're 14. --Parodist 13:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::That cannot be the case; Fleur is at least 17 years old (she must be in order to be selected for participation in the tournament), so she would be in her 9th year. Besides, the average Hogwarts student at the fifth-year O.W.L.s is 16 years old, two years older than Parodist's estimation of a 'sixth-year' Beauxbatons student, so Fleur's comment would seem to be pointless. Sings-With-Spirits 21:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You mistook what I said. Hogwarts students, who start school when they are ELEVEN are around fifteen or sixteen in their fifth year, but IF Beauxbaton's students began at age EIGHT then they would be fourteen in their sixth year of schooling. --Parodist 22:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think we can say for sure that Beauxbatons starts earlier. In Lego Harry Potter, it is shown that she has a wand at the age of 8 and she can cast the spells the Hogwarts students can cast.--Rodolphus 10:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Although Lego Harry Potter is hardly what could be considered a reliable authority on canon, we must keep in mind that young wizards or witches MUST receive some sort of education (magical or otherwise, at the very least reading and writing) prior to entering a school for magical learning. While Hogwarts does not provide this early learning, Beauxbatons might; accepting and educating young girls before they receive their wands. Sings-With-Spirits 14:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The games are a source of canon if they don´t contradict the films and books.--Rodolphus 14:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that the book describes her as; "...a girl who looked no older than eight..." without actually revealing her actual age, it is possible that she is, in fact, older than eight and just looks younger due to her veela heritage or other factors. I know that when I was in high school I could still pay child's price in movie theaters and was still being carded well into my thirties. Is Gabrielle a playable character in the game? Sings-With-Spirits 19:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, she is.--Rodolphus 19:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :The presence of any individual as a playable character in a game is not evidence of that individual's actual abilities, thus not qualifying for canonicity any more than Lily's ghost wandering Hogwarts. Sings-With-Spirits 19:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Academy and Palace In the Yule Ball chapter of Goblet of Fire, Fleur refers to it as "The Palace of Beauxbatons." Would it be reasonable to split into one page entitled "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," and another entitled "Palace of Beauxbatons," much like we did with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogwarts Castle? The school itself and the building it is taught in are, after all, two entirely different things. --Parodist 01:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Houses Sources that there are 5 houses? 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :One of their previous edits. Does that answer your question? - Nick O'Demus 23:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Pretty much lol 23:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) wht r u talkin bout, but anyway there might be houses in Beauxbatons like gryffindor 4 girls or sometin!! 16:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Allison Devien Student of Beauxbatons in the 70's. Murdered by Death Eaters in London. Source? 18:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Should "Beauxbatons" be spelled with a circumflex -- Beauxbâtons? Given the apparent French etymology.-- 19:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : No. Beauxbatons never had a circumflex in the books, which in the highest canon authority. DisturbedLemon 15:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Students In the movie, it is all girls. In the books, it's both girls and boys,. Same for durmstrang, except in the movies it's all boys.Ewokscanfly (talk) 19:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The Palace In the portion of the article where it is speculating where the school is from could someone fit in that the students spoke French in he Goblet of Fire? Pbub2 (talk) 22:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Pbub2 17:42, July 20, 2013 :I don't see any reason why a brief mention of it couldn't be made. I'll add it in. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Pottermore info Can anyone insert Pottermore's new info about Beauxbatons? Thank you. NazivonS (talk) 15:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Contradiction Accoriding to an old interview with Rowling, Beauxbatons is "somewhere near Cannes". Pottermore says it's in the Pyrenees. A simple look at a map of France shows an issue here, namely that Cannes is nowhere near the Pyrenees. The nearest portion of the range is over 300 miles from Cannes, in fact. My question, however, is whether we consider this a contradiction on Rowling's part (and thus eliminate mention of Cannes in the main part of the article) or assume a broad definition of "somewhere near" and allow both to be canon (similar to how Hogwarts can be "not far" from both Dufftown and Achintee, 103 miles apart). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:02, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say Pyrenees trumps Cannes, merely because saying "it's in the Pyrenees, near Cannes" seems awkward at best and ridiculous at worst. Rowling has been known to review some of her previous statements when putting something up on Pottermore (i.e. Hufflepuff common room painting being replaced with "a stack of barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor"). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Castle is beauxbatons a castle like hogwarts is, and also do they have houses like hogwarts?Sarahgal1990 (talk) 00:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :It's a palace -- Palace of Beauxbatons. And no, it doesn't have houses. Also, the talk page is specifically to discuss the article and changes to the article, not the article's subject, thanks. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Founding date While we know Beauxbatons was founded in the 1290s, could we get a bit closer? According to some of the information on the page they have a friendly rivalry with Hogwarts (Beauxbatons has won the Tournament sixty-two times and Hogwarts has won sixty-three according to Pottermore). Now, if you add 62 and 63 together, you get 125, meaning they took part in at least 125 tournaments - possibly more as the victories of Durmstrang and where they fit is unknown. So, as the tournament was cancelled in 1792, can't we count back by 5 years for 125 times to find the latest date Beauxbatons was founded? (it's 1167, in case anyone is wondering!)--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:42, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :We don't know conclusively if the Tournament was cancelled in 1792. Only thing we know about the 1792 Triwizard Tournament is that the cockatrice injured the Headmasters on the judges' panel; but there might have been other Tournaments after that. :At any rate, the year 1167 (+800 years before 1994) goes against Dumbledore's explanation that "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago" (Goblet of Fire, chapter 12), which pegs the start of the Tournament sometime around the late 1200s. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) We DO know it was cancelled. There's a reference link provided for it being cancelled in 1792... and by the means of the dates, we know it was earlier than believed. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :Could you point me in the direction of the source for that? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:25, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Exact chapter reference, I don't know - but it's mentioned (the Tournament was renowned for being extremely dangerous: champions have died while competing, and was discontinued after 1792, due to the high death toll.; The Tournament was renowned for being extremely dangerous: champions have died while competing, and was discontinued after 1792, due to the high death toll.; '' The Tournament was cancelled after this incident, but several unsuccessful attempts were made to resurrect it.; ''Due to the risks involved in overcoming the extremely dangerous tasks, and an increasing number of deaths, the Tournament was eventually discontinued in the 1790s.) on the page about the Triwizard Tournament with a reference next to each, so that canonically places the cancelling in 1792 and thus provides canon back up to the year I provided. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:30, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Erm, no it doesn't. For one, the Wiki itself cannot be used as a reference, and, those paragraphs say exactly what we know (that it was cancelled after the incident with the cockatrice; there is no evidence that it was cancelled immediately and because of it). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:37, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Uh, yes it does as they are exact quotes copied from the Triwizard Tournament page. By the way it's worded, it implies the 1792 tournament is the last one that occured. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:38, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :The Wiki is not a canon source; ergo, it cannot be used as a reference. And, again, it says it was cancelled after the incident, not because of that incident. Is there any canon to back it up? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:47, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't provide the reference link, so you'd have to check that yourself to get an answer there... --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:49, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Another fact that backs it up - J.K. Rowling's pottermore saying the number of wins they have; counting back from 1792 it fits perfectly implying there were no more after. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:59, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::I've explained above how it doesn't fit perfectly. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:13, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, we know 1792 was the last tournament they participated in (as it's the only date that gets vaguely near the 12th century when you count back in 5) and per J.K. Rowling's Pottermore of them having 125 wins between them pre-1994 tournament. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :Your argument would be equally valid for an hypothetical 1797 tournament. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:21, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :And 700 years before 1994 is the 13th century, not the 12th. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:25, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :The 12th Century was there before I made the edit, in my defence. And how would it? Counting back 125 times by every 5 years doesn't reach 1797; it reaches 5 years before.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:04, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Hence why you should rely on canonical texts instead of what's on the wiki for reference purposes. Also, counting back from what? -- what I said was that counting 125 times 5 back from 1797 would get you roughly as near (in fact, nearer) to the 13th century as when counting back from 1792. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:13, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I was going from 1792 when I counted back, not the 1200s, so... HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:00, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :So was I; your point being? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:04, September 19, 2017 (UTC)